1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a string apparatus generally referred to as crossbows and bows. The present invention more specifically relates to a vibration damper/absorber adapted to be used to reduce/absorb vibrations of a portion of a bow or a crossbow. The present invention also more specifically relates to noise reduction when an arrow is propelled by the bow and crossbow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bows and crossbows are known since a long time as, originally, a war tool and, later, an alternative to guns for hunting and recreation shooting. Crossbows, for example, are designed, just like bows, to pretense the string thereof and install an arrow in a position ready to shoot. The crossbow configuration locates a stirrup at a longitudinal distal end thereof, where the arrow is propelled by the string. The crossbow is generally heading down resting on its stirrup in contact with the ground to receive a foot therein to firmly maintain the crossbow to the ground in opposition to the tension required to proximally pull, generally by hand power or by a manual mechanism, the string and lock the string in a position adapted to longitudinally propel the arrow when the tension in the string is released.
Significant vibrations are produced when the arrow is propelled. At shooting, the quick release of tension in the tensed limbs propelling the arrow and the abrupt stopping of the string generate significant vibrations that are causing audible noise. That noise is not desirable in the context of hunting because it is repelling the hunted animals and is warning of the geographical location of the shooting. Further, the vibrations can also jeopardize the precision of the shoot by effecting the stability of the string-equipped apparatus.
It is therefore desirable to provide a mechanism over the existing art that reduces and/or absorb vibrations to reduce the operating noise of a bow or a crossbow.
It is therefore desirable to provide mechanism over the existing art that protects limbs and frames of bows and crossbows against vibrations to reduce the stress caused by vibrations.
It is also desirable to provide a vibration reducing/absorbing mechanism that can be added to an existing bows and crossbows.
It is also desirable to provide a vibration reducing/absorbing mechanism that can be discretely located to an existing bows and crossbows.
Other deficiencies will become apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains in view of the following summary and detailed description with its appended figures.